The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved diagnostic system for a voltage regulator. The diagnostic system provides a technical effect of implementing diagnostic diversity by utilizing a first voltage output by a voltage regulator or a second voltage output by a voltage step-down circuit coupled to the voltage regulator, to determine whether the voltage regulator is operating as desired, and if not then opening a contactor.